The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to performance management.
Applications or computer systems may include performance monitors that send designated performance metrics (metrics) to a management system. The performance monitors may also compare metrics to thresholds corresponding to the metrics. If a metric exceeds or falls below a threshold, the performance monitor sends an alert to the management system. Multiple alerts generated by the performance monitors may be in effect at any moment and may be displayed by the management system.